Trailer size drama
by dog-demon-goddess-of-water
Summary: My life would have been fine if HE hadn't shown up. My friends would not have known and I would still have my mothers wedding dress. 5 months back a new boy came to school. His name was Inuyasha Takkahashi. I REPOSTED THIS YEAH! Rated for future events its even better then before!
1. Chapter 1

My life has been nothing but sadness ever since I was 15. my mother and father died in a car crash. My grandfather and grandmother died of old age and my brother died when he was born, he didn't get his first breath. I may have not lived in a modern house but I have a house. There are things my friends don't know because they don't ask, then there are things my friends don't know because I don't tell them. Like they don't know I live alone because they don't ask, but they know that my parents are gone. They don't know I live in a trailer park because I don't tell them. When my parents died I could not get enough money to keep the house so I sold it. With the money I got from the house I bought a trailer and the bear essentials. The money I get from work I put toward clothes, food, cable, water, heat and the taxes. All of my friends try to help me even though they don't know, they think I am in an orphanage. I let them believe that. My life would have been fine if HE hadn't shown up. My friends would not have known and I would still have my mothers wedding dress. 5 months back a new boy came to school. His name was Inuyasha Takkahashi. He was a INU Hanyo. His father owns Takkahashi corp. He only saw me once but that was enough to make him follow me everywhere. Now he keeps telling the student body that he has a mate, I thought _thank god now he can get away from me._ But I was wrong, he only followed me more. I was in home room when it happened.

I was sitting at my desk trying to study for the huge mid-term next period. When a piece of paper flew on my desk. It was a note from Inuyasha. When I opened it, it read

**lets go on a date. (Inuyasha)**

_Why would I want to go on a date with a mated demon?(Kagome)_

**Because I am mated to you duh.(Inuyasha)**

_Hell no I am not your mate now leave me alone.(Kagome)_

**Yes you are. Now tell me where you live so I can pick you up.(Inuyasha)**

_Okay its 123 go to hell.(Kagome)_

**Fine I will figure it out.(Inuyasha)**

with that I riped the note in half and threw it away. When the bell rang I bolted from class. Seeing Inuyasha on his phone. I didn't care much for that. I just wanted to be done with this day, but I had to work this afternoon, I could call in sick but I need the money. I could ask Sango to take my place. But she will probably say no. as if on cue Sango jumped on my back says "Kagome!" "Hey Sango can you do me a favor?". I asked sounding desperate. "Depends" "I need you to cover for me. Please" I begged getting on my hands and knees. Sango fell laughing. "Whats so funny?" I said getting up. "Nothing I will cover for you but we need to do something next week. Got to go bye" said Sango running of to next period. This was going to be a long day.

As I got home I got out of my uniform and ran to the bath room. I need to get in the bath. As soon as my bath was filled there was a knock on the door. I sighed and grabbed my white and pink pock-a-dot robe. "Coming" I yelled as I walked out of the bathroom. As I opened the door I said "If this is another prank from you den I am gonna tell you mom where you have been at-" I said as I looked out of the door. Inuyasha was on my door step, jaw to the floor. After a moment of silence he final spoke. "You live in a trailer pa-" I slammed the door on him before he could finish. This was going to be hard to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

"KAGOME OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW" yelled Inuyasha pounding on the door. "WHY SHOULD I?" I yelled back with my back against the door. I did not want to deal with this tonight. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR NOW I WILL FIND MY WAY IN, AND LET ME TELL YOU IT NOT GONNA BE PRETTY!" he yelled back. _No he can not destroy my house. "_FINE YOU GOT TO THE COUNT OF THREE TO OPEN THIS DOOR! ONE!" I could not get up fast enough. "TWO" with that I flung the door open then ducked. He stomped his way into the house and closed the door behind him. "where are you?" he said angrily.

I did not make a sound even though I knew it would not help. I closed my eyes as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. When I opened them all I saw was amber. I jumped back screaming. I tried to get to my feet but I was stopped but his arms around my chest as he pulled me onto his lap. He just held me. I felt water drop from above thats when I realized he was crying. He just said "Why didn't you tell me" then he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I didn't tell anyone and why would you care" I said starting to sob. "Why would I care? I would care because I love you, because your my mate. I would do anything to help you." he said as he started to rock me in his arms. "I'm sorry" was all I could say as I pulled him into a hug. We sat like that for what felt like hours but I know it was only minutes. When we finally broke apart I did not dare to look in his eyes. "Well I should go drain my bath and refill it. Make your self at home" I said trying to stand but still not daring to look in his eyes then I ran for my bathroom. _Why did he have to find out? _as I drained my bath water I kept wondering _did he really love me? Am I really his mate? Do I love him?_ There was so many questions I kept asking and more was added to the list ask I sat in the bath. I had been in my thoughts for so long, I had no idea I was already in my bed room with my dresser open. What snapped me out of it was him. His arms wrapped around me. "What are you thinking?" he said as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"I'll tell you later. Wait. WHAT ARE DOING IN HERE? GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED!" I yelled pushing him out of my room. "Do I really have to?" he said I almost heard the smirk in his voice. I slammed the door on him then locked it _you never know _I reminded myself. I went back to my dresser got my unmentionables and my pink cherry night pants on with its twin long sleeve button up shirt. I tugged my hair in two braids with a red bow in the end of them. I sighed _Now to deal with the demon. _I unlocked my door then waited almost expecting him to come running in. when I was sure he wasn't I slowly stepped out of my room. Bad move when I tried to shut my door he wrapped his arms around me, carried me to my living room and sat me down on the couch. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" I looked as saw Sango and 4 other angry face of my friends. "I didn't want to worry you" I said not looking down. " YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE YELLING BUT THIS TIME I HAVE TOO! YOU WORRIED US MORE WHEN YOU DIDN'T TELL US! WHAT IF YOU WERN'T IN A TRAILER AND YOU WERE LIVING ON THE STREETS? WE COULD HAVE DONE SOMTHING TO HELP! yelled Shippo. "okay if Shippo's yelling then you needed to tell us Kagome. We care about you and would do anything to help" said Ayame. "WELL WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT HELP!" I yelled and ran to my room and locked it. I care about them too much to let them do this. After a while of laying in my bed I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "IF ITS SANGO, AYAME, SHIPPO OR INUYASHA GO AWAY" I yelled . "ITS KOGA AND MIROKU OPEN UP!" yelled Koga. "Just push the door open the lock doesn't work." I said loudly. When the door pushed open Miroku came in with a tray of 3 cups. Koga following him. "you need to get it fix" said Koga closing the door behind him. "I know" I said sitting up. Miroku and Koga sat down on my bed "Here" said Miroku handing me a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks" I said taking the hot chocolate from him. "Now why didn't you tell us?" asked Koga. "well what was I suppose to say. _Hey guys. My parents just died so I am going to live alone in a trailer park Okay. By the way, nice dress Ayame."_ Koga just looked down to the floor. Miroku sighed "Not like and were sorry we yelled Kagome its just we have all be friends since like 3th grade minus Inuyasha. And its hurts to have a friend not tell you anything when you can do something." Said Ayame at the now open door with Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha. "Thanks guys"


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two days since I talked to Inuyasha. I am still afraid he might go over board with me living in a trailer with no one to protect me and want to move in. I have skipped all my classes with him but I can not skip them anymore. As I walk into school I try to get to my locker as fast as I can without any one knowing but that seemed impossible because he is standing in front of my locker. I try to walk away but he stops me by coming behind me, wrapping his arms around me, picking me up and taking me to my locker. "I can walk on my own" I said annoyed. He puts me down in front of my locker but still has his arm around me. Now everyone is staring at us. There was a voice I hate saying, "Inuyasha why are hugging that slut when you could be kissing your mate" we turn and see Kikyo with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Your right Kikyo I should be kissing my mate" he said as he leans down and kisses me. Everyone gasped "INUYASHA I AM YOUR MATE NOT HER NOW KISS ME!" yelled Kikyo puckering up. Inuyasha grabbed another boy and made him kiss Kikyo. When she opened her eyes she screamed. "YOU STOLE MY INUYASHA YOU BITCH" she said as she glared daggers at me. I just ignored her and grabbed my stuff from my locker. When I was done I just walked away with Kikyo yelling "THATS RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN BITCH" Inuyasha was right by my side. I felt my eye become watery "Kagome are you okay" asked Inuyasha as he stopped right in front. "Yeah. I'm just a little confused right now" "About what?" he asked as he pulled me into a hug. "Me being your mate. I don't know what to do. What do I do when I am your mate? How do I act? Do I wear certain clothes? What am I suppose to do?" I said looking down. He put his finger under my chin, made me look up, and kissed me. "Act like yourself as for clothes I think something sexy" he said with a smirk. "Thanks and I must say your taking me living in a trailer pretty well." I said smiling. "About that-" he started. "Your not gonna move in" I said before he could continue. "Why not?" he wined. "Because I do not need you wondering in to my room or the bath room when I am getting dressed or in the shower." I said as I started to walk. "I wont" he pleaded. "No and even if I let you I only have one bedroom" I said as I kept walking. " I don't care please" he said begging on his hands and knees. "If say I yes will you stop?" I was about to cave in. "Yes" he said smiling. "Fine but the first time you come in to my room or in the bath room while I am in there unless I say so. you are out." I said reluctantly. With that we went to class.

"Kagome, have you heard Inuyasha is mated to Kikyo." said one of my other friends known as Yuki. "Dude he is not mated to Kikyo where did you hear that from?" I asked shocked. "Kikyo is spreading a rumor saying she is Inuyasha's mate." she replied. "Well if she was my mate would I do this?" said Inuyasha behind my chair. _When did he get behind me?_ He pulled me up and kissed me! HE PULLED ME UP AND KISSED ME. HE PULLED ME UP AND KISSED ME! "Kagome why are you kissing a mated demon who isn't mated to you?" said Yuki in complete shock. "Because I AM HIS MATE!" I said loudly. The whole class look at us with shock, heck I'm shock at myself for saying that. I look at Inuyasha to find him grinning like crazy. _I can't believe I said that out loud _I thought. Inuyasha hug me tightly while planting kisses on my face "Finally you admit it!" he said with pure joy in his voice. I blush as he place kisses on my neck and than gave me another kiss. I heard the class whispering about this.

"I thought Inuyasha is mated to Kikyo?"  
"Since when did Kagome become his mate?"  
"Maybe Inuyasha got confuse with Kagome."

Okay that last comment pissed me off. Just about to say something to that boy who said that, when Inuyasha pick me up in bridal style and took me out of the class while everyone was still in shock.

**Authors Note:**

just want to say thanks Aithecat for helping me with that last part. You really helped me a bunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were outside, Inuyasha let me down and pull me into a passionate kiss. It seem like hours, but I knew it was like three minutes. He broke off the kiss and look at my with pure love in his eyes. "So when are we fully mated?" he ask with a grin. I slap myself in the forehead for that. "Just because I said that, doesn't mean we mate right away!" I yelled as I started walking back into the school. "Come on, koi, show some passion to me." he said as he walk right next to me with his arm on my waist. When we went back into the school, the first thing we saw was Kikyo walking towards us. 'great, here comes queen slut.' When Kikyo was in front of us, she look at me with such anger in her eyes, than she yelled "YOU BITCH!" as she tried to slap me. Fortunate for me, Inuyasha caught her hand. "Kikyo, if you ever try to hurt my mate, I will hunt you down and rip your throat out." Inuyasha said in a calm, but deadly voice. Kikyo gulp than began to walk away, but she turn and look at us again. "THIS ISN'T OVER YOU BITCH, INUYASHA WILL BE MINE!" she yelled as she ran off."Great now she will torture me for the rest of the school year." I said as I banged my head on a wall. I started to ask "Why" in between bangs. on like the 10th bangs Inuyasha put his hand between my head and the wall. I look up at him and asked "Why?", "I don't you to hurt your beautiful face that could be kissing me" he said with a smirk. "Thats not what I meant." I said walking off. "Then what did you mean?" he asked running up to me. "Nothing." "Its not nothing whats wrongs." he said moving in front of me and making me bump into his chest. I almost fell on my butt but he caught me by the wrist and wrapped an arm around me at the waist. He looked at me with eyes that said 'please baby tell me'. I got so lost in those eyes that i didn't even hear Sango and Miroku come up. "Guys! Where were you? School is over. they found some girl in the bathroom who hung herself so they canceled school." said Miroku. "Your morbid" said Sango. "Well they did" said Miroku. "So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Inuyasha. "Well Sango and I have to go met Ayame at the grocery store so well see you guys later. Oh and Inuyasha I will be spending the night at Ayame's okay bye." I said running off with Sango. "Okay call Ayame tell her were on our way." said Sango digging in her purse for her keys. "One Problem." I said getting in her car and shutting the door. "What your don't have a cell phone?" she said looking confused as she shut her car door. "Yes, living in a trailer remember" I said looking down. "Oh yeah sorry then I guess we can surprises her." said Sango starting her car. We arrived at the grocery store to find Ayame looking for us. We decided to try and scare her, so sneak up behind, but... "I know you guys are there, remember I AM a wolf demon." Ayame said with her eyes. Damn those demon senses. Anyway it took about 50 mins to finish getting the food and drive to Ayame's home. Later that night, we decided to watch a movie after Ayame made a quick call, what we thought she was ordering pizza. "Ayame," I wined ",when the pizza coming?" "Soon!" she yelled. Right at that point the door bell rang. "I'll get it." I said as I open the door. My eyes wided, instead of pizza there were three guys at the door A.K.A Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga.

**A/N thank you all so much sorry i haven't updated in a while mu computer was being a big fat meany. so leave a review saysing what you would like to happen in the story and i will deside if its cool enough to be in the story XD. Just want to say thanks to Again AITHECAT FOR HELPING ME AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON SOME NEW STORIES ON SOME PAPER. SO LOOK OUT FOR THOSE. WELL JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR SUPPORING ME AND STUFF. AND I WILL BE POSTING NEW STORIES SOMETIME SOON. SO YEAH. BYE. PS here is a little short story. i always imagin i an in the inuyasha world and i have sisters and Inuyasha and kagome are my parents(Dont Judge me) so yeah i will probly post what i imagin on my profile so yeah. Oh and i have like 9 sisters so yeah. you'll see the story on my profile.**

**INUYASHA: Well its about time you updated.**

**ME: SHUT UP DADDY! MOMMY! DADDY IS BEING MEAN TO ME!**

**KAGOME: INUYASHA I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU ARE NOT BEING MEAN TO HER!**

**INUYASHA: but kagome she started it**

**KAGOME: i dont care you know she was busy and couldn't update not to mention that her computer was acting up.**

**INUYASHA: But... but**

**KAGOME: no but Inuyasha say your sorry.**

**INUYASHA: i'm sorry... Little bitch**

**ME: MOMMY!**

**KAGOME: SIT BOY!**

**INUYASHA:(KISSES DIRT)**

**ME: thanks again for reading R&R I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW IF I AM NOT BUSY. BYE. Oh and the reason i am able to republish this story again is because my mom and dad read my stories and said i could work on this one(I am trying to make them let me publish Burnt love again but they wont let me because of Solar and Lunar.) so yeah see you later.  
**


End file.
